


Seni Marikh yang Kagami Hayunkan

by KuharaEuler



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: Bahasa Malaysia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuharaEuler/pseuds/KuharaEuler
Summary: English: A fic where I try to make GoM be warriors by having them do HEMA. May not reflect real HEMA though, I sorely lack practice, and can't even team practice.Malay: Saya jadikan GoM pahlawan dengan membuatkan mereka bermain HEMA. Mungkin tidak mencerminkan HEMA sebenar. Saya kekurangan latihan sendiri, dan tidak dapat membuat latihan bersama.





	1. Chapter 1

BAB 1

Latihan yang diberi Jurulatih Aida amat adalah memeritkan. Mereka hanya dapat pulang pada waktu malam. Nasib sahaja sekarang ini musim cuti panas. Kuroko tidak dapat berjalan kaki pulang, maka dia telah menumpang motosikal Takao. Motosikal Takao mempunyai sebuah tempat duduk tepi. Asalnya ia adalah untuk Midorima. Takao sudah penat mengayuh basikal sambil menarik pedati kayu Midorima. Midorima mengomel kepada Takao, bahawa tempat duduk tepi itu untuk kanak-kanak. Takao membalas bahawa mereka masih di sekolah tinggi.

Midorima dan Takao bersekolah di Sekolah Tinggi Shutoku, sedikit jauh dari Sekolah Tinggi Seirin. Tetapi barang bertuah yang diperlukan Midorima ialah Kitkat berperisa belacan. Takao dan Midorima susah payah mencari hingga ke Seirin. Sekarang Midorima pula menawarkan untuk menghantar Kuroko pulang.  
Midorima bermuka merah apabila bercakap dengan Kuroko. “Hmph, bukan saya mahu membantu awak, cuma saya rasa saya perlu menguji kekuatan motosikal yang saya kongsi beli dengan Takao, nanodayo!”

Takao ketawa berdekah-dekah. “Aduh, Shin-chan. Kurang-kurangkan tsundere itu!”

“Saya bukannya bertsundere! Dan jangan panggil saya Shin-chan!”

Takao masih terkekeh-kekeh apabila dia membonceng motosikal dengan Midorima memeluk belakangnya dan Kuroko duduk di tempat duduk tepi. Motosikal itu berlalu dengan perlahan sepanjang jalan.

Maka Kagami sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah pada waktu malam seorang diri. Di gelanggang bola keranjang yang dia selalu lalui, ada dua orang sedang bermain. Tetapi mereka tidak bermain bola keranjang. Mereka sedang melibaskan pedang mereka ke arah satu sama lain.

Seorang lelaki berambut ungu dan seorang lelaki yang memakai cincin sebagai rantai sedang bertarung. Mungkinkah itu Murasakibara dan Himuro?, fikir Kagami. Mereka berusaha menghambat satu sama lain dengan pedang kayu. Pedang mereka tidak sama seperti bokken orang Jepun. Pedang mereka adalah lurus, dengan jaga silang. Ia kelihatan seperti pedang panjang Eropah. Mereka berdua memegangnya dengan dua tangan. Kagami melihat peluh mereka membasahi baju mereka dan bercucuran dari dagu mereka.

Himuro menetak dari atas lurus ke bawah. Murasakibara menyilangkan tangannya, dan pedangnya menghala ke arah kiri. Pedang Himuro bersentuhan dengan pedang Murasakibara. Murasakibara membiarkan pedang Himuro melurut ke bawah. Murasakibara melangkah ke hadapan dan cuba menghentak hujung pemegang pedangnya ke kepala Himuro. Himuro menggerakkan kaki kirinya suku bulatan ke kanan. Himuro meletakkan pedangnya ke pelipat kaki kiri Murasakibara, lalu melurut pedangnya ke atas.

“Oh, Muro-chin, saya kena.”

“Dua kamu, tiga saya. Mahu teruskan?” senyum Himuro sambil menolak rambutnya ke belakang. Himuro terlihat kelibat Kagami.

Himuro melambai ke arah Kagami. “Oh, Taiga, kamu mahu guna gelanggang kah?”

Kagami melambai semula. “Tidak, tidak. Saya hairan. Apa kamu buat?”

Murasakibara berdiri lurus, bersandar pada pedangnya sambil memegangnya dengan dua tangan. “Kaga-chin, selamat petang.”

“Selamat petang, Murasakibara-kun. Apa yang kamu buat?”

“Oh, Muro-chin mahu saya bermain HEMA dengan dia. Dia kata mahu beri saya maibou lima kotak.”

Himuro ketawa sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. “Saya sebenarnya tertarik dengan kaedah berpedang orang Eropah. Saya nampak videonya di Youtube. Maka saya ajak Atsushi. Maklumlah, sekarang cuti.”

Kagami tertarik dengan pedang itu. “Boleh saya cuba?”  
Himuro memberi pedangnya kepada Kagami. “Nah. Pegang dengan dua tangan. Genggaman kamu harus sejauh mana yang boleh, selagi ia masih dalam pemegang. Atsushi, pinjam pedangmu.”

Kagami memegang pedangnya. Ia terasa ringan. Kagami menghayunkan ia ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri. Pedang itu bersiul dengan bunyi yang dalam sambil ia membelah angin.

“Ringan.”

Himuro tersenyum lebar, melihat saudara angkatnya. “Ia seberat tiga kilogram, lebih kurang dua kali lebih berat dari pedang Jepun.” Himuro kemudian memegang pedangnya lurus ke tengah, matanya menghadap langit. “Kagami, ikut cara saya hayun.”

Kagami meniru jaga Himuro. Kaki kiri Himuro berada di hadapan kaki kanannya. Himuro menolak tangan kanannya ke hadapan, sementara tangan kiri kekal sebagai pusat tuas. Himuro menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menjana tenaga bagi hayunan. Pedangnya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan dalam pola seperti bentuk lapan. Kagami menurut gerakan Himuro dengan cermat.

“Itu untuk menggerakkan pedangmu dari kiri ke kanan ke kiri. Kamu mahu teruskan?”

“Ya!”

Himuro menunjukkan pelbagai kaedah menetak musuh. Oberhau, di mana kaki kanan bergerak ke hadapan dan ke kanan. Tangan kanan menolak mata pedang ke arah musuh, menetak musuh dari bahu kiri musuh ke pinggang kanan musuh. Mittlehau, di mana pedangnya menetak dari rusuk kiri musuh ke rusuk kanan musuh. Unterhau, di mana pedang dihayun dari bahu kanan sendiri, turun ke bawah, dan menetak musuh dari celah kangkang ke atas. Zornhau, di mana kamu mengambil satu langkah atau kelek ke kanan. Pedang menahan pedang musuh, lalu masih dengan mengekalkan tekanan, tusukkan pedang ke arah musuh menurut tempat yang diingini.

“Baiklah, dengan apa yang saya tunjukkan tadi, mari bertempur.”

“Hah, awalnya, Tatsuya!”

“Saya pun baru belajar, Taiga.”

Kagami dan Himuro bertarung sehingga hampir satu jam. Perlawanan hanya terhenti kerana rengekan Murasakibara.  
“Muro-chin, pulaaang. Saya mahu tidur.”

“Oh maaf. Mari, kita ke kedai Seven-Eleven, cari maibou kamu.”

“Yay, kamu beli lima kotak?”

“Tidak, satu-satu sahaja. Taiga, saya pulang dahulu.”

Kagami menyerahkan semula pedangnya kepada Himuro.

“Kamu di sini besok?”

“Ya, datanglah, saya perlu lebih ramai orang.”

“Baiklah, selamat pulang, Tatsuya.”

Kagami pulang ke rumahnya, mandi, kemudian mengambil telefon pintarnya. Dia membuka aplikasi Youtube. Dia menaip HEMA pada bar carian.

HEMA. Ilmu yang luasnya terbanding dengan silat atau kenjutsu, yang pernah digunakan di medan perang, padang pertandingan, serta pertarungan kehakiman di Eropah suatu ketika dahulu. Dari kaedah orang Germanik bermain senjata mereka, serta kawad phalanx orang Greek. Hingga hukuman kawad ahli legion Rum. Hingga kaedah bermain pedang, tombak, kapak, serta perisai orang Norse. Berterusan hingga zaman Pertengahan Akhir, di mana Himuro tunjukkan tadi. Dan lagi hingga ke zaman sekarang, dengan seni anggar Olimpik.

Kagami rasa berkobar-kobar. Dia mencabut batang penyapu dari berusnya, lalu menghayunnya sepanjang malam.


	2. Bab 2: Kuroko vs Himuro Bahagian 1

BAB 2

Cuti sekolah musim panas Jepun terjadi selama empat puluh hari, dari 20 Julai sehingga 31 Ogos. Dalam waktu itu, Jurulatih Aida Riko telah menekan Jurulatih Aida Kagetora untuk menekan pasukan Seirin dalam latihan bola keranjang. Yang lebih menyedihkan, mereka tidak dapat mencari tempat yang mewah untuk melaksanakan kem musim panas. Mak mereka terpaksa berlatih di sekolah. Hal ini membuatkan Jurulatih Aida Riko amat panas.

Kagetora menghayun pistolnya ke arah semua ahli kelab bola keranjang. “Kalau ada seorang dari kamu yang tidak dapat _pull-up_ tiga kali dua set pada hari terakhir cuti ini, kamu semua sekali makan masakan anakku!”

Riko menghempaskan papan notanya ke lantai. “Jangan libatkan masakan aku, bapa!”

Bapa memandang ke arah Riko dengan muka yang sayu. “Riko, hanya itu sahaja yang boleh memaksa mereka untuk lebih gigih lagi berlatih.”

“Kalau saya jadi anak dara tua, itu semua salah bapa.”

Latihan itu telah berlangsung selama dua puluh satu hari. Atas nasihat Kagetora, Riko menetapkan bahawa hari latihan mereka adalah kitaran dua hari berlatih dan satu hari rehat wajib.

Petang itu, Kuroko sedang berjalan dengan Kagami ke arah rumah mereka. “Kagami-kun, semenjak akhir-akhir ini saya nampak kamu sering pulang sendiri.”

Kagami tidak menoleh ke arah Kuroko. “Kenapa Kuroko? Kawasan kita bukan jenayah tinggi, kamu boleh berjalan pulang dengan selamat.”

Kuroko menghirup minumannya. Milkshake vanila dari restoran Maji Burger tidak pernah luntur enaknya. “Kagami-kun, adakah kamu bermain bola keranjang sendirian lagi?”

Kagami mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya setinggi dada. “Tidak, aku bukannya bermain bola keranjang.”

Mata Kuroko memandang ke arah Kagami. Ia kelihatan sungguh sayu, seperti Nigou yang ingin dibelai. “Wahai Kagami-kun cahayaku, jangan tinggalkan bayang ini.”

Kagami berpeluh sedikit. “Ayat kamu seperti anime shounen ai pula.”

Kuroko mengangkat kening kirinya sedikit. “Kamu layan anime sebegitu?”

Kagami mengeluh. “Saya terpaksa tengok dengan Alex. Itu hidangan dia.”

Bibir Kuroko melengkung ke atas sedikit. Kemudian mukanya kembali tanpa sebarang riak wajah. “Sejujurnya, saya tidak peduli jika awak bermain sendiri. Cuma pastikan awak tidak cedera teruk lagi. Jika awak tidak mahu lagi jadi ‘cahaya’ saya,” Kuroko menghadap ke arah Kagami. Kagami berhenti lalu memandang ke arah muka Kuroko. Mata Kuroko merenung tajam ke arah Kagami, seperti dia tekad untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

“Saya boleh mencari ‘cahaya’ yang lain. Sememangnya saya pernah trauma dengan tindakan Aomine-kun, namun itu tidak patut menghalang awak dalam menjalani kehidupan sendiri, sama ada dalam arena bola keranjang atau kehidupan sebenar. Kita sudah di tahun ketiga, saya boleh merekrut mana-mana pelajar junior untuk keperluan saya. Kita boleh menyusuri hidup sendiri tanpa mengikat satu sama lain, dan masih lagi mengekalkan persahabatan. Saya harap awak faham.” Kuroko menghulurkan tangan untuk dijabat.

“Kuroko, kau terlampau dramatik. Kita bukan dalam anime seinen.” Kagami menjabat tangan Kuroko.

“Tahun depan, kita sudah seinen.” Kuroko senyum sedikit, agar Kagami nampak bahawa Kuroko tidak memarahi Kagami.

Kagami melepaskan nafas lega. Kemudian dia melepaskan tangan Kuroko. “Kuroko, aku pergi dulu. Ada hal.”

Kuroko melihat Kagami berlari ke simpang pejalan kaki, sebelum membelok ke arah kiri. “Dia pergi juga ke arah gelanggang bola keranjang.”

Himuro dan Murasakibara sedang bertempur menggunakan pedang kayu dengan gigih apabila Kagami datang ke arah mereka. “Maaf, lewat sampai.”

“Oh tidak mengapa. Atsushi, kita rehat sebentar. Taiga, ambil masa untuk meregang dahulu.”

Pada petang itu, Himuro menunjukkan kaedah memintas pedang musuh dan menyerang masuk. “Taiga, dengan perlahan, tetak pedang kamu secara Oberhau.”

Kagami menurut arahan Himuro. Himuro juga melakukan perkara yang sama. Pedang mereka bertembung di tengah. Kagami mahu menarik semula pedangnya.

“Taiga, jangan gerakkan pedang kamu. Tahan ia sekuatnya. Dengar.” Himuro menekan pedang Kagami dengan pedangnya, hampir ke mata pedang. Pedang Kagami bergerak ke bawah, walaupun Kagami cuba menahan sekuatnya.

“Taiga, dari mata pedang hingga ke tengah, ia dipanggil _Weak,_ lemah. Pedang kamu dapat dikawal musuh jika mereka menolaknya di sana. Kembalikan pedang kamu ke kedudukan asal.”

Sekarang, Himuro menekan pedang Kagami hampir ke pemegangnya. Kagami dapat menahan pedang Himuro dengan mudah. “Dari tengah hingga ke pemegang dipanggil _Strong,_ kuat. Kamu dapat menahan pedang musuh dengan mudah jika kamu menggunakan kawasan ini.”

Kagami kehairanan berkenaan penjelasan Himuro. “Kenapa tidak aku tarik sahaja pedangku dan serang tempat lain?”

“Hal itu memanjangkan pertempuran kamu. Stamina, walaupun setinggi kamu, adalah terhad. Kamu harus mengekalkan _Bind,_ iaitu hubungan pedang kamu dan musuh. Kamu boleh mengawal pedang musuh, dan menyerang mereka dengan suka hati. Dengan itu, pertempuran dapat selesai dengan cepat, dan kamu boleh memberi fokus kepada musuh seterusnya.”

Kagami mengangguk lagi. Himuro meneruskan ceramahnya. “Jadi, untuk mengambil kesempatan dari _Bind_ senang sahaja. Atsushi, mari.” Himuro meletakkan pedangnya dan pedang Murasakibara agar ia bersilang. “Taiga, apabila kamu di dalam _Bind_ , tolak pedangnya ke tepi sedikit,” Himuro memulas pedangnya sambil menolak pedang Murasakibara, “dan serang!” Himuro menetak bahu Murasakibara dengan perlahan.

Kagami mengangguk. “Saya hanya boleh tetak sahajakah?”

Himuro tersenyum. “Untuk hari ini. Lain kali, saya tunjukkan kaedah menusuk dari _Bind._ ”

Kagami, Himuro, dan Murasakibara bergilir-gilir bertempur sepanjang malam itu. Di sebalik sebatang pokok, seorang lelaki melihat permainan mereka dengan penuh perhatian.

Keesokan harinya ialah rehat wajib. Kagami memasak makanan secara pukal untuk dijadikan makanannya bagi minggu itu. Dia tidak boleh lagi melahap Maji Burger seperti sebelum ini, dia mahu menegapkan badannya. Kawalan makronutriennya menjadi amat penting.

Petang itu, Kagami membawa sendiri pedang kayunya. Ia dibalut dalam tuala cerah. “Tatsuya, selamat petang!”

“Oh, Taiga! Cepat kamu sampai.”

“Hari ini rehat. Jurulatih Aida suruh.”

Kagami, Murasakibara, dan Himuro memulakan latihan mereka dengan menghayunkan dahulu pedanag mereka menurut jaga-jaga Jerman. Kagami belum hafal semua namanya, tetapi dia mengikut sahaja gerak tari Himuro. Kagami bergerak dengan tekun tanpa menghiraukan Kuroko yang mengikut langkah mereka bersama.

Kagami melihat ke arah kanan. Kuroko melihat ke arah kiri. Kagami terkejut. “Aish! Kuroko, katakan sesuatu!”

“Awak yang harus mengatakan sesuatu, Kagami-kun.”

Himuro juga terkejut meilhat Kuroko. “Kamu datang dari mana?”

“Saya memang di sini dari tadi lagi.”

Murasakibara menunjuk ke arah pedang kayu Kuroko. “Kuro-chin, pedang kau lain dari kami.”

Pedang Kuroko adalah berbeza dari pedang panjang yang diguna Kagami, Himuro, dan Murasakibara. Ia adalah pedang dengan hulu untuk satu tangan. Panjangnya hampir satu meter. Sedangkan pedang mereka yang lain sepanjang satu setengah meter.

“Kuroko-kun, saya mahu melihat pedangmu.” Kuroko menyerahkan pedangnya kepada Himuro.

Himuro mengamati pedang Kuroko. Ia sememangnya dibina untuk satu tangan. “Kuroko-kun, adakah ini pedang Norse?”

“Ya, saya ada membawa perisainya juga. Adakah awak sudi jika kita bertempur?”

Himuro melepaskan nafas gembira sambil tersenyum. “Mari, kita berlawan. Tiga mata pertama ialah pemenang. Aku akan gunakan semua yang aku tahu!”

Kuroko memasang jaganya. Perisainya adalah bulat, hampir berdiameter satu meter. Pemegangnya hanya satu, di tengah. Genggaman tangan kiri Kuroko menghala ke arah hadapan sambil memegang pemegang perisai itu. Tangan kanan Kuroko memegang pedangnya di hulu, dan matanya menahan perisai itu dari dalam dari sebelah kanan, hampir ke bibir perisai. Bibir perisai Kuroko menghadap ke arah hadapan. Kaki kiri Kuroko adalah di hadapan kaki kanannya, hampir selari. Hampir seluruh berat badannya ditampung di sebelah kiri, dengan kaki sebelah kanannya melentik, dengan hanya jari-jari kaki menahan beratnya. Kepala Kuroko dilindungi perisai dari sebelah kiri, tetapi tidak menghalang pandangan Kuroko.

Himuro menghalakan pedangnya ke arah Kuroko. Mata pedangnya menunjuk ke arah bawah sedikit. Kedua tangannya bersilang hampir ke mukanya, memegang hulu dengan erat. Kepalanya menghadap ke arah Kuroko. Kaki kirinya di hadapan kaki kanannya, hampir selari. Jaraknya seluas bahu, dengan kedua kaki menampung sama berat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Himuro meloncat ke hadapan sambil menusuk ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko menepis dengan perisainya. Kuroko meloncat ke hadapan, bibir perisainya masih ke hadapan. Kuroko menusuk pedangnya ke arah kiri, ke arah perut Himuro.

Himuro bukan di sana. “ _Perfect Fake!_ ” fikir Kuroko. Himuro telah memanjangkan kaki kirinya ke belakang sambil kelek ke kanan sembilan puluh darjah. Pedangnya masih kekal menyentuh bibir perisai Kuroko, di sebelah atas. Himuro memulaskan pedangnya, lalu menebas. Bibir perisai Kuroko gagal menahan pedang Himuro, dan pedang itu mendarat di belakang bahu Kuroko.

Kuroko berdiri lurus. “Saya kosong, kamu satu.” Himuro mengangguk.

Mereka kembali ke kedudukan asal. Kuroko masih mengekalkan jaganya. Begitu juga Himuro.

Kali ini, mereka meloncat ke hadapan serentak. Kuroko menahan tusukan pedang Himuro dengan perisainya. Himuro telah memanjangkan kaki kirinya ke belakang sambil kelek ke kanan sembilan puluh darjah. Kuroko sedar bahawa Himuro mahu melakukan aksi yang sama seperti tadi. Dia mengangkat perisainya agar pedang Himuro menyentuh muka perisainya pula. Dalam gerak itu, Kuroko menebas secara mendatar. Himuro mengundur dengan satu langkah, membawa lari badannya dari serangan Kuroko. Himuro mengangkat pedangnya dari perisai Kuroko, bersedia untuk menebas sebelah kanan Kuroko.

Kuroko meloncat ke hadapan, sambil melibas perisainya ke kanan. Sambil itu, Kuroko menusuk ke arah leher Himuro. Kuroko berhenti hanya satu inci dari leher Himuro.

Himuro tersenyum. “Kamu satu, saya satu.”


	3. Bab 2: Kuroko vs Himuro Bahagian 2

BAB 3

Mereka kembali ke tempat asal mereka.

Himuro mengambil jaga atas. Dia mula menilai keadaan dia. Dia boleh melakukan _Perfect Fake_ , namun itu boleh memutuskan _Bind._ Dia akan kehilangan maklumat tentang serangan Kuroko yang seterusnya. Tetapi pada masa yang sama dia tidak akan memberitahu tindakannya yang seterusnya. Dalam seni marikh Norse, perisai ialah senjata utama, sementara pedang bertujuan mengambil kesempatan atas kelemahan jaga musuh. Sememangnya pedang panjang bukan senjata yang ideal dalam pertarungan ini. “Saya akan memaksa Kuroko melindungi dirinya dengan perisai. Kemudian bergerak ke belakang dia, dan tebas!”

Kuroko mula merancang strategi. Mungkin Himuro belum lagi melaksanakan _Perfect Fake,_ hanya suatu kaedah yang menyerupainya. Himuro menggunakan _Bind_ dari pelagaan senjata mereka untuk meramal tindakan Kuroko. Hal itu adalah asas dalam HEMA. Namun tindakan Himuro menolak bibir perisai untuk menembus pertahanan Kuroko adalah cukup luar biasa. “Saya akan pura-pura menghentam muka Himuro dengan perisai. Kemudian tusuk dengan tekad!”

“~Kurokocchi!~” Teriakan itu mengganggu persediaan Himuro dan Kuroko. Kise Ryouta meluru ke arah Kuroko untuk memeluknya. Tinggal beberapa meter lagi sebelum Kise melanggar Kuroko.

Kuroko berteriak ke arah Kise. “Kise-kun!” Kise terhenti dari lariannya. “Sila melihat dari tepi buat masa ini! Awak boleh peluk saya kemudian!” Kuroko kembali menoleh ke arah Himuro.

Kise terhenti dari geraknya. Bahunya dipegang oleh Kagami. “Sabar. Ini pertarungan antara dua lelaki sejati.”

“Mereka bergaduh kah?”

“Tidak, mereka bertempur. Mereka akan selesai sekejap lagi.”

Kise mengangguk ke arah bawah satu kali. Mukanya yang tadi berseri dengan senyuman menawan, kini berubah serius seperti dalam pertandingan bola keranjang.

Himuro menarik nafas. Kemudian dia menebas dari kanan. Kuroko menumbuk dengan perisainya ke arah Himuro. Kuroko mengelipkan matanya. Himuro telah hilang. Kuroko tergamam, dari nalurinya dia melibas perisainya ke kanan. Pukulan pedang Himuro ditahan oleh muka perisai Kuroko. Kuroko mengundurkan kaki kanannya dan bersedia untuk merempuh Himuro.

Himuro memulas pedangnya, cuba untuk menusuk badan Kuroko. Kuroko menunduk, muka perisainya menghala ke atas, mengelak kemasukan pedang Himuro. Kuroko meloncat ke hadapan, dengan serentak menusukkan pedangnya. Namun Himuro tidak lagi di hadapan.

Kuroko terkejut. Kuroko berpusing seratus lapan puluh darjah ke belakang. Himuro menghadap Kuroko, menusuk pedangnya ke arah Kuroko. Kuroko meloncat ke hadapan sekali lagi ke arah Himuro. Pedang Himuro melurut di atas perisai Kuroko. Kali ini Himuro gagal mengelak ke arah lain. Kuroko menusukkan pedangnya tepat ke jantung Himuro.

Kuroko memandang ke arah Himuro. “Saya dua, kamu satu.”

Himuro menyandarkan pedangnya ke bahu kanannya. “Kamu perlu satu mata lagi.”

Kise mengamati pertempuran itu dengan penuh khusyuk. “Kagamicchi, ini seni apa? Nampak seperti kenjutsu, tetapi permainan Himuro-kun adalah ganjil sedikit.”

“HEMA. Tapi Himuro bermain pedang panjang Jerman. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kuroko buat.”

“Kuro-chin bermain pedang dan perisai Viking, Kaga-chin.”

Kise membengkokkan badannya dan melemparkan senyuman ke arah Murasakibara. “Murasakibaraicchi, kamu sini juga?”

“Muro-chin janji mahu belikan aku maibou, tapi dia tidak beli semua serentak. Mesti ikut dia setiap hari. Nanti setiap minggu dia belikan satu.”

“Jadi kamu minat juga?”

Wajah Murasakibara menegang. “Nampaknya begitulah, Kise-chin. Aku tidak dapat bayangkan aku akan minat benda lain selain dari bola keranjang, tapi aku syukur juga Muro-chin tunjukkan. Kamu tidak minat, Kise-chin?”

Kise mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil melambaikan ia. Dia ketawa kecil, lebih kepada takut daripada gembira. “Tidak, baik aku tengok dari sini sahaja.”

Kuroko mara ke hadapan, perisai dan pedangnya bersatu menghentam ke arah Himuro. Himuro berundur ke belakang dan menetak dari arah kirinya. Kuroko bergerak untuk menahan dengan pedangnya. Mata pedang Kuroko menghadap ke bawah dan ke belakang Kuroko, sementara hulunya menghadap ke arah kepala Himuro. Kuroko bergerak untuk menetak kepala Himuro.

 _Bind_ mereka terlepas. Himuro bergerak ke sebelah kanan Kuroko, sedia untuk menetak Kuroko dari atas. Himuro menetak dengan kuat. Tiba-tiba Kuroko hilang.

Hanya satu perkataan tercetus di kepala Himuro. “ _Misdirection?_ ”

Himuro terasa pedang kayu diletakkan di lehernya. Kuroko telah bergerak ke sebelah kanan Himuro. Perisainya menahan pedang Himuro. “Tiga saya, satu kamu.”

Himuro berdiri tegak dan menghulurkan tangan Kuroko untuk dijabat. “Kamu memang minat kaedah berpedang ini kah?”

Kuroko menyambut tangan Himuro. “Ya, semenjak saya membaca manga Vinland Saga tahun lalu. Hanya sekarang ada peluang bertempur.”

Kise berlari ke arah Kuroko. Dia memegang bahu Kuroko dengan lembut. “Kurokocchi, kamu sungguh bergaya!”

“Terima kasih, Kise-kun. Kamu tidak lagi cuba mencederakan saya.”

Kise tersenyum sehingga nampak gigi. “Jahatnya Kurokocchi.”

“Kise, Kuroko, kamu berminat juga dengan HEMA sekarang?”

“Kagami-kun, saya memang sudah setahun berlatih sendiri. Saya harap Himuro-kun boleh menerima saya dalam kelab ini.”

“Jangan risau Kuroko-kun, saya menjemput semua yang berminat. Tapi saya hanya fokus pedang panjang Jerman, Kuroko-kun.”

“Saya sebelum ini hanya fokus pedang dan perisai Norse. Tapi saya akan belajar dari awak, Himuro-kun.”

“Itulah yang sebaiknya. Kise-kun, kamu berminat?”

“Seperti menarik, tapi saya takut bertempur.”

“Tidak mengapa. Kita boleh mula dengan bertempur rentak perlahan. Kalau kamu sedia, kita akan cepatkan rentaknya.”

Senyum Kise semakin lebar. “Boleh juga.”

 

 


End file.
